Step too Far
by Cheekywallaby
Summary: The prank war continues and it goes a step too far. AU. Family-verse. Established family relationships. Warning contains Spanking. At the moment a One-Shot


_**okay I am bored home sick with laryngitis and possible tonsillitis and it seems the Writing fairies have struck me. Hope you like it. If not Jog on nicely =)**_

_**Gideon is still in the picture he just no longer works for the BAU he is however a full time parent to one Spencer Reid. Rossi has replaced Gideon at the BAU and has taken Morgan under his wing. And Hotch of course has Jack =)**_

_**Any mistakes and complaints are to be forwarded to my answering service. I will respond to them when and if they are highlighted….or I might just hit the delete button =p**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but animals. Creative licences apply. =D**_

* * *

><p>Aaron Hotchner was mad. No scrap that he was down right angry. Never before had he worked with such a competent group of professional and hard-working people, whom he trusted immensely to get their job done to the highest standard possible.<p>

Until however they found a causation which sent them into the behaviour that could be compared to children, In fact Hotch was almost sure if he asked JJ, she would confirm Henry displayed better behaviour than his so-called agents where.

Sighing heavily and squaring his shoulders, Hotch pushed the door open with a bit too much force, causing it to bang against the opposing wall. The miscreants inside stopping in horror at the loud bang and the shadow their imposing unit chief created.

"Would someone please enlighten me to what has caused this?" Hotch enquired looking at the squirming agents. Finishing his look on his 'eldest' Morgan, knowing he would get a truthful answer as he cracked under the pressure.

Sighing and brushing his hand across his forehead, Morgan sneaked a cheeky peak at his surrogate uncle before dropping his shoulders and beginning to speak.

"Pretty boy he…oomph!" Morgan was cut off as a sharp elbow courtesy of Spencer Reid found its way into his sharpened abdominal muscles.

"Watch it kid!" Morgan grumped as he rubbed the now tender spot.

"Stop with the names! Stop with the 'kid', the 'pretty boy' the…" Reid countered angrily his face turning red from the tirade.

"Reid!" Hotch barked breaking his youngest verbal diarrhoea.

"Enough! Now sit down and don't speak until you're asked to." Hotch ordered pointing to a chair next to him.

"You're going down" Reid mumbled in passing as he flopped ungracefully into the chair by his 'uncle's' legs.

"What!" Morgan countered with a grin

"Huh!" Reid looked up innocently as he tied an errant shoelace.

Sighing, Hotch put a hand on his agent's shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Enough now. What caused this Derek?"

Gulping realising his surrogate uncle meant business Morgan began his explanation again this time with no interruptions.

"As I was saying, Spencer here decided he wanted to tackle me as apparently I have been messing with his things all week. Something I might add is not true!" Morgan grinned, thinking he had managed to drop the prodigy into enough hot water.

"Oh really! Then how do you explain the prank calls, from a number I had traced to you I might add, the women's magazines appearing in my junk mail and the fact you switched my books for children's books!" Reid finished in a measurable amount of distress.

Hotch sighed and shook his head. The two men had been at each other's throats for nearly a month now. All of it was stemming from a weekend where they had gone out together. Reid had ended up puncturing the basket ball whilst Morgan had dropped Reid's book into the lake. The ensuring scuffle had been quickly and effectively broken up and the matter was resolved…well so Hotch thought.

"Right enough! This ends now. Both of you are going to go back to your hotel rooms, grab a shower and cool off before coming back in here and acting like the professionals your paid to be. Do I make myself clear!

Both men nodded seriously before turning for the door, which would escape them from their mentor's wrath.

"Oh and boys!" Hotch felt a small sense of satisfaction creep up into his stomach as he saw both agents flinch at the term. After all, when you were over 20 years of age being called 'boys' was grossly uncalled for.

"Don't think this matter is finished with" At this parting comment Hotch pushed them out the door and returned to the other members of his team, to see if they had any further leads on the unsub.

* * *

><p>Forty minutes later Hotch was beginning to wonder what had happened to his wayward team members. Both had been called on their mobiles and neither had picked up. Starting to think the worse, Hotch left the team to continue tracking down the latest lead on the killer and went to find his nephews.<p>

Knocking first on Morgan's door, Hotch received no answer before he opened the door using the key he had got from the front desk. Walking in Hotch grimaced at the mess and knocked on the bathroom door.

Again receiving no answer, Hotch pushed the door open and was met with Morgan's back, hunched over in a submissive manner.

"Morgan, what's taking so long?" Hotch enquired placing a hand on his agent's shoulder. It wasn't like him to be so quiet and withdrawn. Even with the promise of trouble on the horizon, Morgan was always heard if not seen.

"I'm gonna kill him that's what's wrong!" Morgan turned around angrily and tried to force his way past his lead agent.

"Whoa hold on, what's wrong?" As Hotch spoke the words he took a large inhale and almost choked on the air. His agent smelt like a barnyard. Shoving the contained into his boss's face, Morgan huffed angrily as he pointed out the label.

"L'dior horse…the ideal scent of male masculinity designed to attract the mares." Hotch finished with a wince before putting the bottle down, disappearing next door and passing Morgan his own shower gel and calling Rossi to come and calm down his surrogate son.

"I will deal with him" Hotch promised as departed the room hastily, keen to get out of the room into some fresher air.

* * *

><p>Making his way down to the genius' room, Hotch picked up his pace as he heard a cry of frustration emanate from what sounded suspiciously like Reid's room. Pushing on the semi-open door, Hotch stopped as he walked in the room and was met with a distressed Reid as he tried to scratch himself and remove clothing at the same time.<p>

Sighing Hotch closed the door and made his way over to the young agent as another cry sounded out. Grabbing Reid's hands as they went to make another pass over his body, Hotch pulled him into his chest and rubbed soothing circles on his back as a hiccupped cry escaped his mouth.

"Reid, I don't even need to ask what's going on, get your clothes off and sit on the toilet whilst I run you a cool bath. You need to calm down son. Do you want to talk to Gideon?"

Reid nodded in the affirmative so Hotch passed him his phone after dialling the number before going into the bathroom and preparing the cool bath. Moving the itching powder into a plastic bag and storing it for evidence.

Hearing Reid calm down, Hotch laid a fresh wash cloth on the side of the bath before motioning Reid over and taking the proffered phone. Wincing as he saw the young man's back and chest, Hotch closed the door and afforded the man some privacy.

"Jason" Hotch greeted his long term friend amicably.

"Aaron, what is going on up there? The kid sounded torn up." Gideon could barely keep the worry from his voice.

Sighing Hotch braced himself to give the full story of the prank war up until the present day's events. Surprisingly Jason was more aware of the events that week then Hotch expected as Reid was notorious in keeping things to himself, unless it was facts and statistics, then those just appeared to come out of the kid at the rate of knots.

"Hasn't this been going on long enough?" Jason enquired as he sat back in his car. Key ready in the ignition should it be required.

"More than enough, I thought I had put a stop to it in the break room earlier, but apparently not. All I know is this is the final time. Both of them have nearly ended in tears because of the futile war and now it is affecting their health and work. Enough is enough!" Hotch broke firmly, being wary he didn't want the boy genius to hear him.

"I agree. Are you nearly finished with the case or do you need me to come out?" Gideon was well aware the small town they were in was only a 45 minute drive away and could be taken in a heartbeat if it meant offering some reassurance to his young son.

Sighing heavily Hotch sat down on the bed. "I honestly have no idea Jason, I think we have the case nearly finalised, but Reid's torn up about this. And his back is the colour of a Ruby. I've sent JJ out to get some cammomile lotion to put on it, to try and sooth it but he's going to be clingy and need some rest. How soon can you get here?"

"Give me 40 minutes; I'm just pulling out of the driveway now. See you soon. Look after him for me until then. You know what he gets like." And with that Gideon hung up and continued the drive to get to his son.

* * *

><p>Smiling to himself, Hotch answered a timid knock at the door and took the offered lotion gratefully.<p>

"Is Spence ok?" JJ worried almost about her best friend as she did Henry.

"He's fine. It's just a rash from the powder Morgan spiked his shower gel with, I think he's just had a bit of a reaction to it and is understandably upset. Jason's on his way here now. How are things going?"

"Okay, we have a strong lead which Morgan, Rossi and Prentiss are chasing up. Morgan err smells a lot better then when Rossi first found him at least." JJ grinned softly.

Hearing the bathroom door open Hotch quickly said his goodbyes and went back inside to see his nephew stood miserably in two towels.

Brushing the hair out of Reid's face, Hotch quietly checked his body for the rashes before seeing a slight reduction in the ferocity of the ailment.

"How are you feeling?" Hotch asked softly as he turned his back to allow the young agent to pull some underwear and a dressing gown on.

"It still itches and it hurts" Reid griped and pulled a miserable face at his uncle. Feeling for the kid just a little Hotch smiled and wrapped the kid into a fatherly hug before sitting him down.

"Well JJ has bought you some camomile lotion and I've spoken to Jason and he's on his way out here now." Forestalling any comment Reid was about to make with raising of his own hand Hotch continued.

"He was dead set on it Reid and trust me your going to need your dad. Until he gets here however, do you think your uncle can provide some relief and comfort instead?"

Seeing the first true smile on Reid's face for ages Hotch smiled in return and motioned for the young agent to remove his dressing gown and stand before him.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later found Reid wrinkling his nose and shivering. "Are you finished yet?"<p>

"Almost just two more seconds" Hotch patiently replied, well aware of the attention span of his agent. "Okay finished, now is there anymore?"

Shaking his head a bit too firmly and quickly for Hotch's liking, Reid blushed a bit before wrapping his arms around himself at the raised eyebrow received from his boss.

"It's err in THAT place y'know…" Reid mumbled, blushing as bright as his skin had once been.

"Well let's put the lotion on it then." Hotch replied calmly and reached for the agent who was subtly trying to move out of arm's reach. Batting Hotch's arm's away as they came into contact with his underwear, Reid moved to the other side of the room.

"Spencer, stop being silly, let me put the lotion on and then everything will be fine. Trust me; you have nothing which is know different to me, Gideon, Morgan or Rossi."

Still being stubborn and shaking his head, Reid backed further against the wardrobe ready to take flight if need be.

"One…" Hotch began warningly. Sometimes it was just easier to get to the chase with Reid.

"Two…don't make me reach three Reid. Trust me you will not like the consequences." Still Reid remained stubbornly standing in the same position, shaking his head and body in apprehension. He knew what three meant and although he didn't like the outcome, neither did he like the original option.

"Three." Hotch spoke the word and got up so fast before Reid knew what was happening he was upended over his boss' and uncle's lap dressing gown up on his back and underwear down by his ankles and a rapidly building heat in his backside.

"Oww, Oww, Oww, Uncle Aaron I'm sorry! Please s…stop" Reid howled as a particularly firm slap made its way onto the cheeks of his already sore bottom.

"Are you going to do as you are told?" Hotch questioned the young agent.

"Yes. Yes please just stop!" Reid sobbed brokenly over his uncle's lap. Finishing with a few well aimed spanks to the agent's sit spots; Hotch righted the sobbing agent and pulled him against his chest, offering immediate comfort.

Taking a few minutes to calm down, Reid surreptitiously wiped his eyes and nose on his dressing gown, causing Hotch to groan good naturedly before passing the boy a tissue.

"Prepared to listen to me now?" Hotch enquired softly as he continued soothing circles on kid's back. Nodding firmly, Reid coughed a bit before wincing and standing up.

"Do you want me to ehh?" Reid's question was cut off by a knock at the door. Checking to ensure Reid was appropriately covered, Hotch grinned when he saw the man standing impatiently at the other side of the door.

"You took your time" Hotch teased as he showed Gideon into the room.

"Clear roads" the man mumbled as he collected his son into his arms and kissed the top of his head, causing a new wave of tears to appear from the agent.

* * *

><p>Smiling softly, Hotch let father and son have their little reunion before clearing his throat and looking expectantly at Reid. Flushing at the look, Reid childishly played with a thread on his dad's jumper before mumbling.<p>

"Hotch, had to spank me" flushing bright red again when his father pulled his chin up to make contact with his eyes.

"And why was that?" Jason enquired, knowing his son as well as he did, to cause his uncle to spank him must have meant the kid was being defiant yet again.

Feeling sorry for the kid, Hotch broke in with a small smile. "Just a slight disagreement on treatment options, its all done and dusted now right buddy?"

Hotch scuffed the young man's hair knowing how much he hated it. A mockingly indignant Reid flattened his hair whilst nodding fighting to keep the smile off of his face.

"There is however the small case of the final pieces of rash to be dealt with. Do you want Jason to do it Spencer?"

Seeing Spencer flush bright red again, Jason wondered just what he had walked into. Grabbing the lotion from his old colleague and long term friend, Jason steered both himself and agent into the bathroom whilst Hotch sat down on the sofa glad for the older man's company and patience.

Grinning as moans, squeals and whines sounded from the bathroom, Hotch checked in with the other team members in regards to the situation with the case and was relieved to find out it had been solved. The unsub was in custody and had admitted all charges. Ordering all members to get a bite to eat before some sleep and be prepared for an early departure, Hotch was relieved to be nearly going home and back to the normalcy.

A few seconds later a disgruntled Reid departed the bathroom and flounced onto his bed with a pout in place. Chuckling softly at the look on the agent's face, Hotch waved a menu card in front of his face teasingly and suggested "room service?"

Dodging the pillow that came from the bed, Hotch placed the orders through before running next door and getting changed himself and then slipped back in with his friends and family to watch the movie.

* * *

><p>A few days later found Hotch, Rossi, Gideon, Morgan and Reid in the unit chief's office. Finally everything had been hashed out between the two agents and peace had been declared. Judging by the way both the younger agents were squirming in their chairs, their father's had both had similar ideas in regards of dealing with the immaturity.<p>

"Reid, Morgan, I think your both aware you will be receiving punishments from me also. I think a week's desk duty with cold cases will suffice, and I will see you both early Saturday morning to help me clear out my garden shed and maybe if Jack will let you, you might be able to finish painting his tree house. Sound fair?"

Both agents nodded in affirmative before quietly muttering "Yes Uncle Aaron".

Satisfied with the response, Hotch ordered the wayward sons out before turning to his companions with a grin. "Man I am so glad Jack doesn't get these ideas."

Both men smirked and replied in unison. "Just you wait, you've got it twice as bad, Jack can learn off of two cousins as well as forming his own ideas." Seeing Hotch pale, Gideon and Rossi left the office chuckling prepared to go on with their days.

* * *

><p>Wow that one is a monster! I definitely had the writing bug with that one. Let me know what you think guys. =)<p>

Cheeky

x


End file.
